gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Caine Soren
Caine Soren is the main antagonist in the Gone series. Biography Caine Soren is the primary antagonist in the Gone series. He is the leader of the former students of Coates Academy, a school for rich, troubled kids. Caine is later revealed to be Sam Temple's fraternal twin, although the two are nothing alike personality wise. Caine's personal motto is 'Defy and win.' Early Life Caine is Sam's fraternal twin brother, but he was raised by a wealthy couple who did not tell him he was adopted. He must have done something wrong at some point in his childhood, because by the age of fourteen, he was attending Coates Academy. Coates Academy Before the start of Gone, Caine was a ninth grade student at Coates Academy. He was the leader of a group of kids with special talents, starting just months before the beginning of Gone. Out of all of them, he was the most powerful, at the high rate of fourty talented Coates student. Personality Caine is a charismatic and manipulative character. Early on, he shows that he knows how to charm and persuade others. He eliminates those who he feels he cannot trust or become a threat. He has a temper and doesn't like to be "messed with" by others. He is independent and a natural leader, but uses those skills for the wrong reasons. He has sociopathic tendencies and "delusions of grandeur". Caine is like Hitler many people say. 'Relationships' Caine is the leader of the Coates Academy kids. His two allies are Drake Merwin and Diana Ladris, both of whom he shares confusing relationships with. The three of them can be nicknamed the "Devil's Trinity", Though later in the sires the group decreses to just Diana and Caine after Drake is killed. Drake is Caine's second in command. They have a mutual hatred, but use each other to get power. Caine knows that when the time is right, Drake will attempt to overthrow him and take his position as leader. The two boys have an odd alliance and understanding between them, although they snap at each other a lot. Caine is also prepared to throw Drake into walls with his telekinetic powers if Drake annoys him. Eventually in Hunger, ''Caine kills Drake, the two finally becoming enemies. Diana is Caine's love interest. Although Caine is handsome, charming and charismatic, he is incredibly awkward around girls, including Diana. He admires her beauty, yet also loves her for her "mean streak of sarcasm" and her wit. In Gone Diana believes Caine has a simple crush on her, yet he constantly saves her life and gives everything up for her, so that she eventually has to admit to herself that she loves him back. The two don't share a relationship as easy as Sam and Astrid's - they are both selfish and always sniping each other, and Sam notes that there "was no outward sign of affection" between the two. Also, Diana does not want to admit that she has fallen for Caine, believing him to be evil and cruel. There is little physical affection between the two; in Gone, Caine makes a grab for her hand and also "draws her into an awkward embrace" before kissing her for the first time. Diana pushes him away and wants to yank her hand away. In Hunger, Caine realises how much Diana has done for him and kisses her, and after a couple of moments, "Diana kissed him back" before once more pushing him away. Lies is the only book in which they did not kiss; however Diana reveals that she is in love with Caine. In Plague, they have some very intimate moments that result with Diana being pregnant. '''The FAYZ' Gone When the FAYZ started, Caine took advantage of it. He started by weeding out the kids he thought he couldn't trust, including Dekka, Brianna, and Taylor. He let Drake "plaster" these children, meaning that he encased their hands in blocks of cement, preventing them from using their powers. He then gathered the kids who he could trust and planned to take over the FAYZ. Shortly after the start of the FAYZ, Caine and his supporters arrived in Perdido Beach. Caine made a charismatic but obviously rehearsed speech, then declared himself Mayor of the FAYZ. At a meeting in a church, he used his telekinetic powers to make the Crucifix fly across the room and badly injure Cookie, one of the town bullies. He set up a list of laws, a law-enforcement group, a fire department, and other necessary organizations. He seemed for a while to be a good leader and had the support of most of the town's population, but some people, including Sam and Astrid, were suspicious. The problems started when a bully named Orc killed a girl named Bette. Caine did nothing to punish Orc or to prevent future incidents. Caine had the town's birth certificates stolen, and through this, he discovered that he and Sam had the same birthday, Caine being only three minutes younger. Caine has Sam kidnapped and tied up, and he threatens to let Drake hurt Astrid if Sam does not cooperate. He realizes that he and Sam are twins, to both their horror. Eventually, Caine's supporters capture Sam, Astrid, Lana, Little Pete, Quinn, and Edilio. They "plaster" Sam and Astrid, but Little Pete uses his power to cause all the cement blocks to disappear. In the end, Sam and Caine face off just as they are about to turn fifteen. They both say no to their mother, who tempts them to "blink out", and then reveals herself to be a glowing green, fanged monster, which mockingly tells Caine he will seek it out on his own accord. Caine then tries to attack Sam, but Sam is faster. Caine tells Sam to go ahead and kill him, but Sam does not. He seems to pity Caine and tells him to stay away because next time, one of them would end up killing the other. Caine replies that "It was a mistake to let me live, Sam." Hunger In Hunger, we first find Caine and Diana together in Moses' Cabin at Coates. Caine has finally gotten over his insanity caused by the Darkness and once again wants to defeat Sam and conquer the FAYZ. He also subconciously wants to feed the Gaiaphage. He uses Diana to get Jack back on their side and uses Jack to turn off the lights. After a dilemma in Perdido Beach, Sam arrived at the power plant. Caine told him that the lights were out in Perdido Beach, and he tried to exchange light for food. Sam pointed out that they were trapped with nothing to eat. After a long time, Caine and the others broke out of the Control Room with uranium to feed to the Gaiaphage. They arrived at the mine, but Drake injured Diana almost fatally. Caine killed Drake and helped Sam rescue Lana, who then healed Diana. After Diana was healed, the two of them left. Lies In Lies, it is revealed that Caine is still at Coates Academy, where all have turned to cannibalism, eating Panda, who had died at the end of Hunger. Caine, with some information from Bug, decide to steal a boat from Perdido Beach to reach San Francisco De Sales Island (where, according to Bug, live two famous actors) where they can possibly find food. They then visit the farm where Emily and Brother live (the farm that Computer Jack drives to in Gone). There, Caine waits for Zil, leader of the Human Crew, and they strike a deal for Zil to burn down Perdido Beach, in order to give Caine a distracion to steal a boat. During the fire, Caine and Diana see the shadow of Drake, but decide to keep it to themselves, not knowing what they saw exactly. They steal two boats, only for one to be shot down by Zil and the Human Crew. Caine kills Hank out of rage and they zoom away to the Island. On the way to the island, Diana relizes that Caine's power has a limit of about 80 feet. When they reach the island, they meet the adopted children of the famous actors. They are given food by the children, but are also drugged and put to sleep. The children run to the hidden helicopter and manage to escape, but only after Diana begs Caine not to kill them. He does not listen, but then Diana takes the risk of attempting suicide. Caine must choose between killing the children or saving Diana, and so he chooses Diana. Caine, Diana, Bug and Penny end up staying on the island. Plague The book starts with Caine, Diana, Bug and Penny still on the island. Caine dropped Penny from the island in Lies when he tried to stop the helicopter, but he managed to bring her back. She was still alive, but she broke both her legs in several different places, and not being able to heal, she will never walk again. Diana later decided that Caine had to choose between loving her and trying to control Perdido Beach. Later in the book, Caine and Diana share quite a few intimate moments, before Quinn comes to the island acting on orders from Edilio to bring Caine back to Perdido Beach. Caine later saves Perdido Beach with the help of Brianna, or "Breeze", from the bus-sized bugs sent towards the little town. He proclaims himself King of Perdido Beach, claiming that the kids of the FAYZ shouldn't be allowed to make their own decisions. Sam and Caine give everyone the choice to either stay at the beach, or to follow Sam to the recently discovered lake. Caine offers Diana to the position to be his Queen. In the end, Diana ends up joining Sam at the lake and leaving Caine in the city to rule alone. She tells Sam, Brianna, and Dekka that she has bigger problems than Caine, revealing that she is pregnant with his child. Powers and Abilities Caine has powerful telekinesis. He uses his power in several different ways. In Gone, he used his abilities to help fix a broken wall, by making bricks float to the place so they could be cemented there. However, Caine mostly uses his powers for battle purposes. He can lift objects and hurl them, and can also lift a human and throw them at walls. He could, simply, use his powers to hit someone from afar. If his powers have limits, then they are very large, because he is able to move very heavy objects such as the cross in the church, and bring a large bar of radioactive uranium through the bitterweed valley. His range is approximately 80 feet (20 meters), though this was measured with his powers being used to lift a person, so it might change depending on the weight. His power is measured as being four bars. Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Leaders of the FAYZ Category:Male people Category:Characters Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Bullies Category:Coates student Category:Surviors Category:4-bar moofs